


A Trip To Larry's

by Poopmeal420



Category: Epithet_erased, epitheterased
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poopmeal420/pseuds/Poopmeal420
Summary: Writing this was an act of self care(Chapter one of ? )
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst....angst ..
> 
> Second chapter out now!

It was a cool summer night when the young adult giovanni potage made his way out of his mother's house, jingling her car keys casually in his jeans pocket. It was 11 at night, and pretty cold, so he sported his typical maroon puff coat and jeans. He was busy working up strategies to get himself promoted, until he remembered he was a human, unfortunately and had to eat. He figured he could go for some of the radically delicious pizza from their local Larry's, a grocery store just 2 miles from their home. Giovanni ducked into his mother's rather small car and adjusted the seat once he settled in. It was tough being tall, it really was. But atleast he got to look down on his minions, he thought and he much enjoyed that. Giovanni started the car, pulled out of the driveway and hit their garbage cans, which fell over horribly into the street, spilling trash everywhere and he drove off. 

Meanwhile...

Molly Blyndeff sat at her register in the empty store that was Blyndeff toy emporium. She was wide awake, thinking about many things. To be honest, she had a lot on her mind and general plate. Her father and sister had been bickering pretty often recently. She really didn't like when they talked about mom. It always made them argue, and made her feel scared. 

She glanced at a goofy toy clock shaped as a wiener dog on the register which read 11:15 PM. This was about the time on her shift she would walk a few stores over to their local Larry's and grab some dinner for herself. She usually would just take the money out of the register, since she was given permission to do so for food. She clinked open the register and selected a few bills, careful to not take too much. Then she hopped down from her tall stool and gave the toy store a look over before zipping up her hoodie and heading over to Larry's. 

Meanwhile…  
Giovanni pulls up to Larry's and parks, to everyone's surprise, very well into his parking spot. 

Molly figured she would get the usual, a peanut butter sandwich from the deli and some fruit snacks. She wasn't big on any of those fancy kid cuisines or anything like that, but lunchables were okay. As she considered her options she stopped for a moment as she spotted the back of someone who looked a bit like… her friend...er, boss Giovanni. She froze, not sure if it was him or not. Then the man started to dance and throw hand guns at literally nothing. Thats when she smiled and began to run. 

Giovanni sniffed the night air as he left his car. He loved the smell of the night air. It was the prime time for crime, and it got him all hyped up. He danced his way up the parking lot in a way, making handguns at no one. He did not feel a bit silly while doing it either. He made his way to the slide open door of Larry's when he heard a small voice shout his name. "EEEEK!" God, he jumped up so fast when he heard it, and there was ol bear trap walking up to him looking tired as ever. "Bear trap! We meet again. I told you id see you later!" He bellowed at her, posing confidently. Bear trap giggled. "Its good to see you again. I guess I should have expected criminals stay up late too, huh?" He laughed. "I usually don't stay up this late, actually… my bedtime is 9 o clock, but moms don't know better if you're giovanni potage, master of escaping" She was amused by that. "My mom had that bedtime for me, too" 

Molly was glad to have some company, especially someone who was so nice as Giovanni. He pulled out a cart for her. "Why are you at Larry's anyway, bear trap? Your dad got you working late again?" He didn't sound very amused when he said it, and a frown went across his face. Molly sighed. "Yeah, im used to it though" The young girl twirled her vibrant brown curls of hair. Giovanni could tell she was on-edge and looked down at the cart he pulled out. "You wanna do some crime, kid?" 

"BWWWWAAAAARRRR BWWWWRRRRT " Giovanni raced through the aisles and around carts of fruit with molly perched in a Larry's brand shopping cart. He blew out fake race car noises and ran as fast as his long legs could carry him, while Molly shouted out thrilled shrieks. "TO THE DELI, FAIR STEED" Soon giovanni skidded them right up to the deli. No employee was there.  
"That's weird. Usually perry is here to make me my nightly pb sandwich" She turned her head to look up at Giovanni , who looked back at her. She looked extremely put aback by this Perry fellow not being here. She almost looked as if she would cry, her big green eyes puffing up. "Hey, we can just go get some bread and peanut butter and you can make one yourself, right?" He smiled his smug grin at her. She gathered herself up, wiping a single tear and nodded gratefully. 

"Thank you very much!" Molly waved back at the cashier who looked a little less than pleased with their behavior in-store. They scoffed in return. Molly frowned and lowered her wave. Giovanni nudged the little girl and she stumbled a bit. "Heh, nice robbery back there, ay?" Molly stared at Giovanni a second, at his smug, giddy face and gasped. "YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR YOURS" she harmlessly smacked giovanni over and over on his stomach and he could only bellow a laugh. Let this be a lesson, minion, paying is simply a game! You can win that game if you're villain enough". She frowned at him, and took the sandwich out of her bag. He looked down at her and frowned, looking at the frozen pizza tucked under his arm. They both stood for a moment. There was a sense of awkward tension in the air, like something was expected to be said but it never was. Giovanni started to head back to his car "well, it was fun. I'll see you later, bear tr-" molly grabbed giovanni's coat tail. Her voice was quiet  
"Can I come with you?" 

Giovanni sat in the back seat of his mother's car with Molly. She was going to town on the peanut butter sandwich and fruit gummies she had planned to buy herself but giovanni had bought for her with his mother's credit card. He wasn't going to trick Molly into stealing like him. He just kind of watched her while scrolling on his phone and looking out the window. Molly looked more content and relaxed than he had ever seen her since the robbery at the Museum. He wondered what a kid was even doing in the middle of all that mess. He was glad to keep her safe in the chair at first but she had made her own way out. It impressed him, how much she put herself down but at the same time how great of a kid she was. At crime, too. Yet she called herself insignificant and overall let herself be a pushover. 

Molly finished her meal and clasped her hands together, looking content and determined. "So, are we going anywhere?" She asked him. He blinked. "What do you mean bear trap? You've got to go to bed, and well, " he sulked "so do i. I've got bonzai captain stuff to do too, Molly" .  
Molly lost her posture and nodded in understanding. "It'n just.. My.." She stopped and began to pull her knees to her chest. She looked like she was going to cry. "I don't want to go home. I don't even want to go back to the toy store. I just want to go away from it all" she whined. "I told you bear trap! You've got to stand up for yourself, girl. Did something bad happen?" Giovanni asked her, putting a gloved hand on her back to let her know hes here. "My dad. My...my dad hits my sister.. And he keeps t-threatening to do it to me too" her walls collapsed at this point and she began to sob the final sentence. "I-i can't stand up for myself giovanni...its too scary.. What if he hits me?" She cried even harder and Giovanni patted her and put his arm around her, shhing her in an attempt at comfort. "Molly…"  
"I CAN'T focus in school Giovanni. I can't focus on anything. I can't even focus at work. I'm so scared" she hugs the pink haired man the hardest he has ever been hugged before. "My grades are dropping…" she muffled into his maroon coat. 

Giovanni was pissed. Deep down he wanted to tell Molly how much he hated her dad. And he couldn't hold it in so he did. "Molly, your dad is a piece of shit" that made molly laugh. It was what she always wanted to say but never let herself do it. It gave her a great giggle to hear it be said finally but not even by her, or her sister. "Yeah, he really is" she hugged giovanni tighter, and he held her in a way. "Hey, listen bear trap. You're the coolest, smartest and crimiest little 8 year old I've ever met"

"im 12" 

"..and you're my minion, bear trap. And no one hurts any of giovanni's minions without getting through me first. And I'll be damned if i let that change with a piece of shit like your poor excuse for a dad" Molly lifted her head from his coat and looked at Giovanni. "He's worse than a mom, Molly. I won't let you hurt on my watch" Molly looked at him again. "You're going to be a bonzai blaster" 

Giovanni struck his hair back and flipped his head back down to stare at his phone. He sat atop his race car bed and scrolled through his toogle search history. "CPS phone number….How to adopt a child who already belongs to a family…. How to get soup stains out of underwear...What to do if a child is being abused or in danger…"


	2. A Trip to Blyndeff's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni decides to adopt Molly. But will she feel the same way?

Giovanni woke to the sound of his mother screaming at him, as usual. She was shouting something he didn't bother to make out, and he sat up in his race car bed, it creaking as his tall body shifted to sit on the side of it. He was in his aBonzai undies, his favorite ones ever. The sight of them made him feel proud this morning, and he reflected back on his toogle search history. 

"Hmm, okay, i have to go to court. That's not so bad, I've been to court before" He reflected on the time he went into a courthouse and "stole" a few cups of water from their water dispenser. So evil… 

The actual process of adopting a child was tedious. He had to be discrete about it at first, he thought. Giovanni potage was not good at being discrete, being so used to crashing into things head on as a Bonzai captain. But this, this was something he could definitely get used to, for his minion! He slid on his typical brown coat and rushed downstairs for breakfast, a heap of pancakes which his mother always so generously made him. "Hey,...mom" he grumbled and waved at her. Ms. Potage was a woman on the taller side, but she was still shorter than her tall son Giovanni. She had a dark red hair color tied firmly into a bun on the back of her head, and she was just slightly chubby. She sat another pancake atop of giovanni's stack and looked at him, crossing her arms. "A "mornin, ma" would be real nice" she stated. "Yeah.. Yeah MORNIN MA" he groaned. She went right back to her cooking, and he thought for a moment. He thought about Molly, and how her one parent SUCKED!! and how she.. didn't even have a mom to make her pancakes in the mornings. He thought really hard about it while he chewed his sweet pancakes which he really loved a lot, but never told his mom that. All the sudden, he got up from his seat and walked over to his mom. He hugged her. "Uh...Thanks a lot for the pancakes, ma. I really do like… em" he uttered out the words. She gave the tall boy a big hug back, and smiled. "Of course baby boy, you know ma is always happy to make you your favorite" he blinked, breaking the hug. "MA! IM NOT A BABY!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" she just chuckled and threw her head up in laughter. "You're still my baby boy to me!"  
"MAAAAAAA!!" the captain groaned 

Molly Blyndeff bit her nails over her homework. It was a sunny saturday in Jazz city, and the sunlight shone through her window, warming her room. She hit her pencil back and forth against her forehead, comepletely dumbfounded by the algebra equation. "Um...y = …. y = …." She thought about it and sighed defeated when she couldn't figure it out. She felt like crying, but she took a deep breath. She was so tired. It was hard to focus in school with so little sleep, and now she was facing the consquences of it. She kind of looked forward to the night time, for once. Maybe she would sleep? A bit more than normal at work? And maybe she would see giovanni again on her trip to Larry's. She really wanted to see him again. She wanted to act like last night didn't happen. She wanted to convince giovanni that she was just joking about the whole dad issue. She didn't want him to actually TRY something… he could get hurt… or in big trouble… and shes not worth all that trouble onto him.. 

She got up from her desk and creaked open her bedroom door. Her sister was seated on the living room couch, which was only about 3 feet away from her door. Their apartment was not very big. But she liked it, anyway. Finding something as good as it was hard after.. Mom died. Jazz city is pretty populated. 

She blinked at her sister who didn't even look at her, so she made her way to the kitchen. "You better not be thinking about eating any of my food, brat" her sister piped up. Her sister was an older one, one who was always on her phone. She often felt bad for her sister, but not much, because she still didn't help in the shop. It was a vicious cycle, really. Her father would get violent when trying to get her sister to be productive, but she simply began to use her epithet against him, after too many hits. The fighting was horrible. Her sister would take out the emotional baggage and stubbornness on molly. 

"of course not" Molly said in response. She opened the small refrigerator. A half eaten melon, and a few cans of soda, as well as some celery. They were all her sister's, figures. She pulled a discouraged face and shut the door. She then crawled to her hidden stash in a cabinet in the kitchen. It had a few food options, sugar star clusters, her favorite cereal, based on the konpieto candy, about 3 little debbie cinnamon rolls and a bag of jellybeans. She had quite the sweet tooth, and the food did enough for her, and the sugar kept her awake. She quickly shoved the box of sugar clusters into her jacket, zipped it up and walked back to her room, not trying to seem suspicious. She then chowed down on what food she had and anticipated seeing giovanni again tonight to clear up any mistakes she made. Suddenly, she heard a voice call loudly to her. "MOLLY BLYNDEFF!!!!" her father screamed from across the apartment.

THAT NIGHT 

Giovanni Potage began his drive at 10 pm to Blyndeff's toy emporium. He needed to tell Molly about his ideas about how to help her out of her shitty family. Giovanni quickly pulled up to the shop, being careful to park well again. He was very excited about helping his minion. Surely she would be oh so grateful for her boss rescuing her!  
Giovanni approached the store's door and reached for the handle. 

Molly Blyndeff sat at the toy emporium's register as she did every night. Boy, was she tired. Her eyes drooped open and closed as she sunk in her seat. "Huh?" She shook herself to wake herself up, her afro bouncing.  
All of the sudden, the door's bell rang and a certain pink haired "villian" waltzed into the shop. "Oh no" molly whispered. He walked up to the side of the register and waved at molly."HEYA BEAR TRAP! so, i was thinking about what you said last night and-"  
"Don't move giovanni!!!" He stopped, and whispered. "Whatta ya mean Molly?? Is there some criminals in here? I'll kick their butts"  
"No.." She said weakly. My dad.. He has cameras in the shop. I forgot about them. He asked me where i went last night. I forgot about them" she repeated again. "I was in big trouble." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Eww he WATCHES YOU? I thought he didnt care" Giovanni stepped back, staying out of the camera's view. "D-does it record audio?"  
"No" Molly said. "But i'd still reccomend stepping outside and I'll meet you out there soon, we need to talk" Giovanni agreed. They definitely needed to talk. "Sure" He stepped back outside and the minute the door closed, Molly planted her face in her hands. Her dad didn't care about her, but he did care about the shop and that she didn't leave longer than 20 minutes for her dinner. Seeing giovanni… made her forget about her time limit. 

When Molly stepped outside for her 20 minute break, giovanni was sitting on the curb. She sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled, to which she looked at him with big green innocent eyes and then frowned. He frowned too. "What's up, bear trap?" She shuffled. "You know, about last night-" "YEAH! im really glad you told me all that" she flinched between his sentence "Listen bear trap, you ever heard about adoption? You don't need to live like this anymore!" She stared at him wide-eyed. "I-i-i" she looked around frantically "I CAN'T DO THAT!" she yelled. She almost stood up, but giovanni put a hand on her back comfortingly. Her epithet "Dumb" was activated as she began to cry. "Giovanni! You can't do that. I'm fine, really! I was just really stressed out and tired last night" Giovanni gave her a weird look. "Really? You'd think id believe that? Bear trap, the way you're being treated just AINT right" he crossed his arms. "Giovanni… you don't understand. It's too risky. And i can't just.. Leave them" she thought about life without her for her dad and sister. Her dad would take out every bit of his anger on her sister, and her sister wouldn't have her as an outlet for that anger. Her sister was still grieving, as well as her dad. Wouldn't losing her make it even worse?

The stars in the night sky twinkled quietly and unknowing above giovanni and Molly, her cries and his words concealed in her bubble. She began to calm down, and looked up at Giovanni. He was facing the lot, his finger on his scruffy chin, looking deep in thought. She hadnt realized she was hugging him, pleading for him not to take action on the matter. To just leave it be and still be friends like they always were. But it was giovanni's duty to protect his minions. Molly said, in a joking manner, "You know, you wouldn't make a very good dad either! You're still a criminal, you know. You'd be real busy and stuff!" She piped. Giovanni waved his hands frantically in the hug. "Well! Atleast i wouldn't THREATEN to hit you! Thats a bad dad move right there! And plus, id rather have my mom adopt you, i think. I just wanted to know if youre down to go through with that one. But it seems like you're not, which i get it's hard, kid" he didn't look at her, but she was looking at him intently, listening. "But no kid your age deserves to be this tired, this overworked, this..this… " he outstretched his hands as if pointing at something "THIS!! You can't let yourself get walked all over like this! you deserve a loving hope with a fun sibling, like me, big bro giovanni potage!!!!" He pointed to himself with his thumb. "I've always kinda wanted a sibling, too" he looked vunerable then, but in a soft loving way. Like whatever she said he would be okay with, and still be her friend. She looked at him, and out into space. She hugged him tighter, and we can see the shot of the cold night sky. "My break is almost up, giovanni " she said. "Can i think about what you said, and tell you my answer when im ready?"  
"Of course" he said it with pride, insistingly.  
"Okay" she said, and broke their hug.  
"OH!" He jumped, and quickly turned around and scribbled something down on a gum wrapper from his pocket. "Here" he handed her the wrapper, with a phone number scribbled badly on it. Gosh, was his handwriting horrendous. "Call me or text me if you need to talk, okay? I'll answer right away, anytime!!!!" He thought for a moment "well, whenever I'm not doing crime"  
Molly giggled, and put it in her pocket carefully.  
"Thanks, big bro" and with that she blew him a kiss and he smiled until his sharp tooth popped out.


	3. A Chance for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni talks to his mom about adopting Molly, meanwhile Molly endures her family

Giovanni potage thought It over again in his head. He tossed around the heroic plans for justice in his mind. Then, he ducked out of his room and made his way downstairs, where his mother was watching "Guess that epithet!!!" A hit Tv show in Jazz city. He needed to talk to her about Molly.

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO LAST NIGHT"   
The burly, blond bearded man slammed his hands on the dinner table which he stood upon as his eyes bore into the small girl standing stiffly in the living room of the apartment. Molly clutched her fists, trying hard to stay calm, and to keep Giovanni safe. "A-a customer needed to ask me a question, dad! I don't know why you even care…." She shook as she uttered the response. "I didn't see anyone walk in" Molly flinched "they decided they didn't want to buy a-anything" she lied. Martin blyndeff seemed to relax, but stomped up to his daughter and pointed a finger in her face. "You better not be lying to me. Having friends over is a distraction. You could lose us customers, money, our HOME!!! DO YOU WANT TO BE HOMELESS, MOLLY? WOULD YOUR MOTHER BE PROUD?" "no" she sobbed, and she fell down as He approached her, she felt she would pee her pants as he raised a hand to hit her, but the large man froze. Molly's glittery green eyes looked confused as she stared up fearfully at the frozen man, and she got up and ran, sobbing into bedroom. A tall girl revealed herself from the hallway, a girl who had dark long hair and intense brown eyes, holding her hand out as it glowed a sickly blue. Melanie, Molly's sister, released the man from her epithet, "Stay" which can freeze an individual , for a limited amount of time. 

"Mommy, I gotta tell you something preetttyy serious" The pink haired man stood stiff and dumbly as the red haired woman looked up at him briefly, his eyes big, before sighing and turning off her show she was watching on the television. He sat down next to her, and scratched his head. "Welll, more like ask you?" He gestured with his hands. "You have to say yeah though" she raised an eyebrow, taking a swig from her wine glass full of orange juice. "Out with it then, you silly man, if its about usin the car , no, you left it reekin of soup last you used it!" Giovanni laughed as she took another sip. "can't help reekin of crime! But hey, anyway, are you down to adopt another kid?" She spat out her drink immediantly all over giovanni's chest, and he shrieked. "No!!"  
Molly blyndeff cried in her room, as quietly as she could. she reached for her phone, which she was relieved to find not taken away from her, and began texting a certain pink haired man. 

Giovanni looked devastated. She put a finger with a long painted fingernail on her chin "Well… if it was a cute kid maybe.. But yur already such a handful , Gio! You're my big man! It's a bit too late to be askin mama for a sibling, dontcha think so?" She looked surprised. Gio shook his hands in a "nono" way "nah mama there's something bad going on! You gotta say yeah. My minion...ah..friend Mollyyyy (he said it as if he wanted to say bear trap) is in trouble, her family is treating her like crap!" Her eyes widened "You talkin to women finally?" Giovanni shook his head and turned red. "MOM MOLLY is just a kid, and you know im married to my sweet, sweet Soul slugger doom bat! It's morally wrong to cheat". She shot her son a loving look, to which he returned a hopeful look. "Oh gio, I raised you so well" she then thought about how he is a bonzai captain. Well, somewhere she went wrong, Atleast it helped pay the rent. "are yah finally quittin yur crime stuff to help little kids in bad homes? " She reached over and pinched his cheek, tugging at it as he flailed "ohh MAAAAAA!!" Hegroaned.  
"Tell me more about your Molly friend then"   
Giovanni opened his mouth to speak about all the fun he and Molly had that night in the museam, and what Molly had told him that night in the Larry's parking lot, when his phone text message ringtone he had set for bear trap went off loudly in his pocket. It was of course, a bear roaring! "Hold it mom, that's her now!" 

💣BEARTRAP 🐻: Please come tonight. I don't wanna be alone 

Giovanni: Are you okay with me bringing along mama potage? 

💣BEARTRAP 🐻: yeah, okay


End file.
